borutofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sakura Haruno
Sakura Haruno (うちはサクラ, Uchiha Sakura, z domu Haruno (春野)) członkini Drużyny Siódmej, małżonka Sasuke Uchihy, a tym samym matka Sarady, będąca jednym z najlepszych medycznych ninja w Konosze. Ze względu na swoją niebywałą siłę nazywana jest "drugą Tsunade". Osobowość Jako dziecko, Sakura była niepewna siebie i świadoma swojego dużego czoła; aby uniknąć dręczenia przez inne dzieci, zakrywała je grzywką. Zmieniło się to w chwili poznania Ino Yamanaki, która broniła jej przed prześladowcami i zaprzyjaźniła się z nią. Sakura stała się bardziej pewna siebie i odważna. W czasie studiów na Akademii, wszyscy zauważyli, że dziewczyna jest ponadprzeciętnie inteligentna. Niestety, podobnie jak większość dziewcząt w jej wieku, Sakura interesowała się bardziej swoim wyglądem niż praktykowaniem umiejętności ninjy. Stała się samolubna, a nawet skrycie rywalizowała ze swoją przyjaciółką o Sasuke, odnosząc się do niej per "Ino-Świnia". Na początku części I Sakura była egocentryczna, próżna i skupiała się wyłącznie na sobie oraz próbie rozwinięcia jakiejkolwiek relacji z Sasuke Uchihą. Dlatego też ignorowała wszelkie próby zdobycia jej uwagi przez Naruto, uważając je za głupie i dziecinne. Młody Uchiha zauważył, że ponieważ Sakura nigdy nie doświadczyła utraty kogoś bliskiego, nie mogła ich zrozumieć. Skłoniło to dziewczynę do spojrzenia na świat z perspektywy blondyna. Efekt był zadziwiający: wytworzyła głęboką, silną więź ze swoimi towarzyszami z drużyny. W części II, Sakura stała się bardziej dojrzała i mniej egoistyczna, choć pozostał jej nawyk bycia krytycznym, zwłaszcza w stosunku do Naruto. Kiedy dowiedziała się o wszystkich trudnościach, przez które musiał przejść Uzumaki z lisim demonem, Akatsuki i swoją obietnicą sprowadzenia Sasuke do Konohy, Sakura przysięgła chronić Naruto i pomóc mu ze wszystkim. Przyjaźń między nimi odzwierciedla relacje legendarnych Sanninów, chociaż blondyn żywił uczucia do Sakury, ona zaś była (i jest) zakochana w Sasuke. Wygląd Sakura w dzieciństwie.png|Sakura w dzieciństwie. Sakura po pozwoleniu, by jej włosy urosły.png|Sakura po pozwoleniu, by jej włosy urosły. Sakura w wieku 12 lat.png|Sakura w wieku 12 lat. Sakura w pierwszej serii.png|Sakura po obcięciu swoich włosów. Sakura w drugiej serii.png|Sakura w wieku 15-17 lat. Sakura podczas Czwartej Wojny Shinobi,.png|Sakura w wieku 17 lat podczas Czwartej Wojny Shinobi. Sakura kilka miesięcy po wojnie.png|Sakura kilka miesięcy po wojnie. Sakura po czwartej wojnie shinobi.png|Sakura w wieku 19 lat. Sakura w swoim swobodnym stroju.png|Sakura w swoim swobodnym stroju. Sakura w jej zimowych ubraniach.png|Sakura w jej zimowych ubraniach. Sakura podczas ceremonii Hokage.png|Sakura podczas ceremonii Hokage. Sakura jako dorosła.png|Sakura jako dorosła. Umiejętności right|thumb|159px|Sakura demonstrując swoje umiejętności niszczy Hiruko. Na początku serii ogólne zdolności Sakury jako shinobi były znacznie mniejsze w porównaniu z jej kolegami z drużyny Sasuke i Naruto, jednakże jej największym atutem była ponadprzeciętna inteligencja. Po dwóch i pół roku szkolenia pod okiem Tsunade jej umiejętności wzrosły do tego stopnia, że mogła bez trudu siłować się z przeciwnikami takimi jak Sasori. Jej umiejętności w innych dziedzinach, również wzrosły, tak jak jest w stanie zlokalizować Kakashiego podczas testu drugiego dzwonka - czym Naruto nie mógł - jak oszukiwanie Saia, Kiby i Lee do walki z sobą, tak aby mogła ona umieścić ich wszystkich do snu. Wraz z możliwościami fizycznymi, Sakura również odziedziczyła odporność i pogardę. To było najlepiej widoczne po tym, jak została otoczona przez chmurę trucizny i używała wybuchowych notatek, aby ją rozwiać bez podtrzymania wiele szkód. Pod koniec do Czwartej Wojny Shinobi, jej umiejętności jeszcze urosły gdzie otrzymała pochwałę od Hashiramy Senju, Shizune i Naruto. left|thumb|159px|Byakugō no In Sakury. Wkrótce po rozpoczęciu pierwszej misji, Sakura odkryła, że miała doskonałą kontrolę nad jej czakrą, i w związku z tym miała wrodzoną zdolność do gromadzenia czakry z każdej części ciała, a następnie używała go z wielkim czasem jej przełożonym kolegów z drużyny w tym zakresie. Odnotowano jej kontrolę wiele razy, jak bardzo podobną wytrzymałość Tsunade. Nawet Shizune, towarzyszka Tsunade, przyznała się do kontroli Sakury jest znacznie większa niż jej. Chociaż w szczególności umiejętność nigdy nie została poddana bardzo przydatne w części I, jej kontrola czakry stała się centralnym punktem stylu walki Sakury i umiejętności medycznych w części II. W części II anime, z jej doskonałą kontrolą czakry, zostaje wybrana w zapieczętowaniu Sanbiego za pomocą techniki Kekkai Shihō Fūjin wraz z Shizune, Ino i Hinatą. Ze względu na te same umiejętności, Sakura pokazała naturalne zdolności do genjutsu, choć do tej pory ona pokazała jak rozproszyć. Była wśród niewielu wykwalifikowanych shinobi, którzy pomyślnie odkryli, a także rozwiał Nehan Shōja no Jutsu Kabuto i pomogła rozwiać z Naruto. W anime, przed egzaminami Chūnina, przebrany Iruka przeprowadził test na nią, starając się nakłonić dziewczynę, aby nie brała udziału w egzaminie, za pomocą genjutsu, które rozpoiła w mgnieniu oka, zauważając Sasuke nigdy by ją nie namawiał, współpracując razem, aby dowiedzieć się, kto rzucił genjutsu. Także na początku egzaminów odczytała, że byli uwięzieni w genjutsu zmieniające otoczenie. right|thumb|159px|Ninpō Sōzō Saisei — Byakugō no Jutsu Sakury. Szczyt jej kontroli pokazano w czwartej wojny shinobi; od ponad trzech lat, ona przechowywała ogromne ilości czakry w punkcie na czole rozwinęła Byakugō no In i Infūin: Kai. Ponadto, Sakura wykazała możliwość transferu czakry bezpośrednio z jej pieczęcią do innych jednostek, co prowadzi do jej wzmocnienia stu pieczęci na rozłożonym odbiorcy. Przechowywana czakra wewnątrz pieczęci jest ogromna, że może rozpowszechniać go do sojuszu poprzez Katsuyu na masową skalę. Potem ona zasila kilka technik Kamui Obito Uchihy w celu przemieszczenia się pomiędzy różnymi wymiarami Kaguyi Ōtsutsuki, a jeszcze resztki czakry jej pieczęć oszczędza. Czakra i Fizyczna Sprawność Chociaż nie wiadomo nic o sile w części I, Sakura była jeszcze na tyle silna, aby wbić się na kilka kilometrów do tyłu, przy pomocy wyłącznie jednego uderzenia w czasie egzaminów na Chūnina. W anime, podczas misji w kraju Herbaty, zauważono jak zerwała maszt statku i korzystała z z dużego drewnianego dziennika jako broni. left|thumb|159px|Super siła Sakury. W części II, umiejętności Taijutsu Sakury była ogromnie urosły dzięki treningowi Tsunade. Poprzez tworzenie i uwolnienie jej czakry z precyzyjnym określeniem czasu, Sakura może łatwo zburzyć lub zniszczyć obiekty z potężnymi ciosami i kopnięciami. Przeciwnik może otrzymać ciężkie uderzenia skutkujące złamaniem kości, pęknięciem narządów lub nawet śmiercią, o czym dowiadujemy się, kiedy jednym uderzeniem w jelita zabiła Fuen. Poprzez wielokrotny użytek, Sakura nie musi wkładać żadnego wysiłku do korzystania z tej siły, a więc może go używać od razu. Jej siła w połączeniu z wiedzą medyczną i pięknem, zmusiły wielu do ujrzenia w Sakurze młodszej Tsunade, a nawet kogoś, kto jest w stanie ją przewyższyć. right|thumb|159px|Monstrualna siła Sakury po opanowaniu pieczęci Yin. Innym kluczowym elementem stylu walki Sakury jest jej wymijające umiejętności. Jako medyk, nie może sobie pozwolić, aby by ciężko rannym lub zabitych na polu walki, jak wiercone nią przez Tsunade, kiedy trenowała. Sakura będzie próbowała odczytywać styl walki przeciwnika, aby wybrać dominującą rękę/ nogę albo coś, czego wróg używał. Z tym może zwiększyć swoje umiejętności do imponujących unikającym poziomie. Sakura była na tyle biegła w tym, że mogła dowiedzieć się, jak Sasori porusza palcami i przewiduje ruchy marionetek. Z tym, Sakurze udaje się całkowicie uniknąć Kugutsu no Jutsu: Gishu Senbon, Senju Sōbu i Akahigi: Hyakki no Sōen. Chiyo wspomagała Sakurę do uniknięcia początkowego ataku Sasoriego,ale potem zauważyła, że Sakura mało potrzebowała jej pomocy po tym jak nauczyła się czytać według wzorcu palców. Sakura pokazała szyki refleks, jak szybko pochwyciła Obito i przeniosła się na bezpieczną odległość po przypadkowym otwarciu portalu z morzem pełnego kwasu. Te chętne odruchy były także wtedy, gdy ją unieruchomiono wyjątkowo Kaguya ramionami czakry na szybko Sakurę, która była w stanie zareagować wystarczająco szybko, aby bezpieczny chwyt przed zapamiętanym Susanoo Kakashiego Hatake. Sakura również odziedziczyła odporność swojej pani i pogardę dla utraty. To było najbardziej pokazane po tym, jak została otoczona przez chmurę trucizny, i użyła wybuchowe notatki w celu rozwiania chmurę dymu, bez otrzymania znacznych ran. Zdołała wejść w walkę podczas trwania walki z Sasorim pomimo trucizny i przetrwała długo, aby zostać uleczonym przez Chiyo po klęsce Sasoriego. Ninjutsu Medyczne Ninjutsu left|thumb|159px|Sakura używa Saikan Chūshutsu no Jutsu. Naturalnym wyrafinowanym kontrolą Sakury jej czakry zostały podjęte na nowy poziom z czasem przechodzi, zdolność użycia do maksimum przez trening u Tsunade. Z jej doskonałą kontrolą czakry, Sakura nie zmieniła się w doskonałą walkę medycznego shinobi, i wykazała się być w stanie leczyć śmiertelne obrażenia przy stosunkowo niewielkim wysiłku, szeroka znajomość trucizn po nauczeniu przez jej starszego ucznia Shizune, uczyła się, jak nadać truciznę broniom takim jak kunai. Także ma rozległą wiedzę na temat ziołowych leków, wyprzedzając nawet znajomość Chiyo, jak i innych substancji chemicznych, takich jak potężne gazy usypiające nauczona przez Tsunade. Jej wiedza była, aby zlikwidować bezpośrednio z ciała Kankurō truciznę Sasoriego, aby użyć jej jako szablonu na bazie do stworzenia kilka antidotów, nawet bez konieczności odwołania się do tabeli współczynnika, wyczynu, nawet Sasori, twórca trucizny nie mógł osiągnąć, bo nawet mały błąd sprawiłby nieskuteczność antidotum i fakt, że Sunagakure ma słabą glebę rolnych, co w znacznym stopniu zmniejsza ich zdolność do wzrostu ziół leczniczych. W tym samym czasie zdołała walczyć z Sasorim, i zdołała rozpocząć proces leczenia nawet będąc przebitym przez zatruty miecz wciąż tkwiący w jej brzuchu, co Sasori pochwalił. right|thumb|159px|Sakura i Katsuyu leczą sojusz shinobi. Pod koniec części I, gdy Tsunade obserwuje Sakurę z powodzeniem lecząc rybę, używają technikę Shōsen Jutsu, zauważyła, że Sakura daleko zaszła, a on nie widziała takie talentu za czasów Shizune. Sakura również pomaga w autopsji, jak widać, gdy ona i Shizune przeprowadzały sekcję zwłok na białym Zetsu podczas czwartej wojny shinobi, i ma wiedzę na temat komórek oraz DNA, nawet po krótkim okresie czasu ona była pod okiem Tsunade, wybitna Sakura miała potencjał przewyższając sanninów z zakresie umiejętności medycznych. Również Sakura okazała się być zdolna w używaniu Chakura no Mesu w celu nacięcia na ciele, oraz wykonuje operację lub bardzo bezpośredni masaż serca. Po zakończeniu Byakugō no In, Sakura jest w stanie przywołać Katsuyu i zdalnie uzdrawiać innych, która Shizune chwali ją. Po uwolnieniu pieczęci, ona, wraz z Tsunade, przywołując dużą część Katsuyu w celu uzdrowienia sojuszu i zgodnie z Tsunade, że będą w stanie odzyskać tylko stojąc na niej. Sakura również pokazała, aby móc uwolnić pieczęć całkowicie, przyznając jej zdolność do leczenia uszkodzeń. Podczas swojej walki z Madarą, była w stanie natychmiast leczyć nawet szkodę wyrządzone przez jej przeciwnika używający Gudōdama, nie czując zmęczenia lub skutków fizycznych. W czasie czwartej wojny shinobi, medyczna sprawność Sakury nie rywalizuje ze swoim mistrzem. Dwa lata po wojnie, możliwości Sakury przewyższyły jej senseia, zyskując status medycznego shinobi Konohy. Inteligencja left|thumb|159px|Biorąc pod uwagę swoją wyjątkową inteligencję i wiedzę, Sakura była w stanie odpowiedzieć bez oszukiwania nawet na najbardziej zaawansowane pytania podczas egzaminu na Chūnina. Oryginalną cechą charakterystyczną Sakury jest jej inteligencja, jak widać u niej konsekwentnie wysokich wyników testu, bycia w Akademii. Sakura ma talent do obserwacji i analizy, którą wykorzystuje się do pokonania większości form oszustwa. Ponadto, w pierwszym etapie egzaminów na Chūnina, Sakura była w stanie odpowiedzieć na wszystkie pytania dotyczące testu na papierze bardzo szybko, że egzaminator Ibiki Morino, powiedział, że one zostały zaprojektowane tak, aby być zbyt trudne dla geninów, pokazując jej wyjątkowe umiejętności. Sakura również może ustawić sprytnie pułapki, które mogą zostać wywołane przed siebie do ataku na przeciwnika, a nawet skorzystać z oczywistych pułapek jako przynęta doprowadzić przeciwnika do innych pułapek. Jednak nacisk Sakury na nauki w Akademii znacznie ogranicza jej sprawność fizyczną. Jej słabe umiejętności i wytrzymałość walki pozwalała jej być pomocna podczas wcześniejszych walk w serii. W części II, wraz z jej innymi atrybutami, wyjątkowa inteligencja Sakury i poprawiła umiejętności obserwacji również podczas treningu z Tsunade, która uczyła ją czytać i rozszyfrować wzór ataków jej wrogów i odpowiednio działać. W rezultacie, ona może teraz czytać skomplikowane wzory w atakach swojego przeciwnika, nawet przeciwników, nawet przeciwników, takich silnych, jak Sasori, wyczyn, który nawet zaskoczony doświadczony weteran wojny Chiyo. Ona również określiła lokalizację Kakashiego podczas drugiego testu na dzwonka, coś czego jej kolega, Naruto nie mógł dokonać. Gdy Sakura wraz z jej drużyną napotkał Tobiego i jej technikę, Sakura zdołała przyjąć mechanizm i wywnioskować, że Tobi udawał bycia dotkniętym. Także Sakura jest widziana w dobrym planowaniu, opracowaniu planu zabicia Sasuke przy użyciu trucizny, zapobiec Kibie, Saiowi i Lee przy użyciu bomby usypiającej powodując spanie. Podczas pierwszej nocy czwartej wojny shinobi, gdy szpieg przenikał do medycznej dywizji, Sakura zorientowała się, że szpieg nie używał techniki Henge no Jutsu. Gdy Sakura rozmawiała z Nejim, dziewczyna zdołała go oszukać i zaatakować go, gdy był nieprzygotowany. Ona mogła wydobyć informacje od zabójcy i razem kawałek mechanizmu za umiejętności wroga, używając informacji mogła spotkać wcześniej, jak również to, co powiedział jej klon. Pomimo braku wyraźnego szczególna zdolność dostrzegania przez genjutsu, intelekt Sakury dokonał jej w stanie łatwo zobaczyć przez nią bez widocznych problemów. Nawet Sasuke, przed pierwszym etapem egzaminów na Chūnina, przyznał jej zdolność widzenia poprzez genjutsu bez jego Sharingana. Biografia Przeszłość W czasie pierwszych lat na Akademii, Sakura była prześladowana z powodu dużego czoła. Dziewczyna próbowała zakrywać je grzywką, co jedynie pogarszało sprawę. Widząc to, Ino Yamanaka postanowiła pomóc Sakurze i podarowała jej czerwoną wstążkę, mającą na celu podkreślenie ładniejszych cech jej czoła, co pomogło dziewczynie pokonać nieśmiałość. Stały się najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. W anime, około pięć lat przed wydarzeniami serii, Sakura, poszukując Ino w czasie pory lunchu, zauważyła, jak wraz z Shikamaru Narą i Chōjim Akimichi kradła żywność. Zaciekawiona ich zachowaniem, ruszyła ich śladem, dzięki czemu odkryła, że trio przynosiło jedzenie tajemniczemu dziecku o imieniu Yota. Wkrótce, pomimo prawdziwego uznania dla przyjaźni Ino, Sakura poczuła, że żyje w cieniu przyjaciółki i zapragnęła udowodnić sobie, że jest tak dobra jak ona. Kiedy okazało się, że młoda Haruno podobnie do Yamanaki podkochuje się w Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura zakończyła swoją przyjaźń z Ino, tak, by obydwie mogły konkurować o względy chłopca, rozpoczynając gorzką rywalizację. Prolog — Kraj Fal Egzamin na Chūnina Inwazja na Konohę Misja Eskortowania do kraju Herbaty Misja Odzyskania Sasuke Misja Śledzenia w kraju Ryżu Misja Tropienia Mizukiego Mieszaj, wałkuj, gotuj! Misja Przechwycenia Planów Konohy Misja Ratunkowa Yakumo Kurama Misja Eskortowania Gantetsu Misja Eskortowania Handlarzy Misja Pomocy Sunagakure Naruto Wstecz: Ścieżki Przyjaciół Misja Ratowania Kazekage Misja Rekonesansu Mostu Tenchi Dwunastu Strażników Ninja Misja Stłumienia Akatsuki Sanbi Misja Ścigania Itachiego Nieuchronna Bitwa Między Braćmi Uwolnienie Sześcioogoniastego Inwazja Paina Wątek Przeszłości: Historia Konohy Szczyt Pięciu Kage Chikara Rajskie Życie na Łodzi Czwarta Wojna Shinobi: Konfrontacja Czwarta Wojna Shinobi: Kulminacja Narodziny Jinchūriki Dziesięcioogoniastego Atak Kaguyi Ōtsutsuki Tajemna historia Kakashiego: Piorun na lodowym niebie Tajemna historia Shikamaru: Chmury w mrocznej ciszy Ostatni Tajemna historia Sakury: Miłość niesiona wiosennym wiatrem Tajemna historia Konohy: Wspaniały dzień na ślub Sasuke Shinden: Księga Wschodu Słońca Wejście do Akademii Siódmy Hokage i Księżyc Szkarłatnego Kwiatu Ukończenie Szkoły Przeciwko Momoshiki Innych Mediach Filmy Starcie ninja w Krainie Śniegu Legenda kamienia Gelel Panika zwierząt na wyspie Mikazuki Film Więzi Wola Ognia nadal płonie Zaginiona Wieża Więzienie Krwi Droga do ninja Gry Ciekawostki * Nazwa „Haruno” oznacza „wiosenne pole”, a imię „Sakura” to nazwa ozdobnych drzew wiśniowych i ich kwiatów. Kwiat ten uznawany jest jako jeden z tradycyjnych symboli Japonii. W języku japońskim „Haruno Sakura” (春野・桜) oznacza „wiosenne pole sakury”, co może być genezą tego imienia. * Imię Sakury, czytane „Haru no Sakura” (春の桜), może być także interpretowane jako „sakura na wiosnę”. * W Polsce istnieje grupa fanów anime o nazwie „Sakura no ki”, co oznacza „kwiat kwitnącej wiśni” — tak raz Kakashi nazwał Sakurę. * Według databooków: ** Hobby Sakury to granie w gry logiczne oraz przypominanie sobie nowo poznanego materiału z zakresu medycyny. ** Sakura ukończyła w sumie 34 oficjalne misje: 12 rangi D, 9 rangi C, 6 rangi B, 7 rangi A i 0 rangi S. ** Sakura chciałaby rewanżu z Ino. ** Ulubionym jedzeniem Sakury są polane syropem chińskie pierożki, umeboshi (suszone morele marynowane w soli), i anmitsu (deser lodowy), nie lubi zaś jeść niczego pikantnego. ** Ulubionym słowem Sakury jest słowo „odwaga” (勇気, yūki). * Sakura jest jedyną postacią poza Naruto, która wystąpiła we wszystkich filmach kinowych i odcinkach specjalnych. * Ulubionym zajęciem Sakury jest poprawianie sobie wyglądu. * Mimo drastycznej zmiany w osobowości Sasuke, Sakura wciąż darzyła go uczuciem. ** Z tego też powodu była gotowa go zabić, by nie zatracał się bardziej w zemście (jednocześnie była świadoma cierpienia po ewentualnej śmierci chłopca). * Sakura nie cierpi Seksownej Techniki, ponieważ uważa, że irytuje to kobiety. Z tego też powodu, gdy tylko zobaczy, że Naruto wykonuje Seksowną Technikę, wymierza blondynowi cios pięścią. * Sakura była pierwszą osobą, której Sasuke zwierzył się z przeżyć swojego dzieciństwa. * Sakura posiada dwie osobowości. * W spektaklu "Naruto" rolę Sakury odegrała Yui Ito. * W wydaniu Shonen Jump English czerwca 2006 Kishimoto stwierdził, że Sakura będzie najlepszym senseiem ninja z drużyny 7 i jest najbliżej, pomimo wad osobowości. * Arkusze Studio Pierrot za Settei pokazują, że noszone przez Sakurę sandały dodają jej centymetr wzrostu. Cytaty Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Klan Uchiha Kategoria:Medyczni Ninja Kategoria:Zjednoczone Siły Shinobi